User talk:Verminfate
--Some random redwall fan Talk! 06:22, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Welcome to Redwall wikia Verminfate, if you got any additional questions or any of that riff raff ask: :[[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] My Usertalk Page!., C.S.maid Talk!, Some random redwall fan Talk!SRRF, :Aida Otterock Talk!, LordTBT Talk!, Dannflow Talk!, and Black Hawk Talk! Black Plus if you are a fan of Fan fictions, some suggested readings are: :The Last Stand of Redwall Abbey :Otter Delta :Sambrook's Story :Red Tide 1 and 2, :Lenora Longtail :Death Knight, Part Two, Part Three :Death Knight II :Martin the Warrior II- Return to Noonvale, Part Two :Fren's Quest :Tearful Vengeance Not only am I here to greet, but to help too Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 06:40, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Ahoy, Verminfate! I'm Shieldmaiden Galedeep, and Welcome to Redwall Abbey! (I always wanted to say that!!) Zaran's alrady given you a list of suggested Fan fics. I'd help you with your signature, but each time I do it, the instructions turn out wrong- you'll have to ask Sambrook. If'n you have any questions, I'm always ready to answer them! BTW, great fan fic story! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:08, 29 December 2008 (UTC) PS- you got your user name from Rawnblade's sword from Mariel of Redwall, right? Shieldmaid of Redwall signing out! Ahoy! Ahoy Verminfate! As you already know i'm [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 03:30, 29 December 2008 (UTC) i am going to show you how to make your own signature in a step by step basis! Here is my signature Sambrook the otter Talk! :copy the formatting and then follow my instructions. :1.)when copied, paste to word (or notepad, any form of typing application works as long as you can paste things to it) :2.)Here's what to edit: :A.)Replace my name with yours :B.)change the color (if desired) :C.)and replace the picture name with your own picture JPG name. (Right now im asuming you know how to copy, paste , and make files JPGs (Er, I think they can be bitmaps, im not exactly sure) Warning! The picture will not show up if it is not on the website, so be sure its a picture that you uploaded on here or was already on here. :3.) IMPORTANT! Don't change ANY of the technical stuff unless you know what your doing. everything has to be EXACTLY right to work :Here's a list of colors that have been found to work(credit to Zaran)- * Navy* Orchid * lime* Maroon * Aqua* Aquamarine * Turquoise* Magenta * Chocolate* Cyan * Salmon* Goldenrod * Fuchsia* Khaki * Olive* Thistle * Tomato* Wheat * Red * blue * crimson* saffron * green* teal * orange* purple * yellow* black * silver :4.) cut (or copy if you wish to fiddle with it in the future) the signature. :5.) Go to the big MORE box at the top. Scroll down it until you come to My Preferences :6.) scroll down on the page that opens when you click My Preferences. :7.) Paste the signature in the signature box :9.) be sure to check the Raw Signature bow before saving changes. I hope this helps! If you need any more explanations or if you have any other questions, I am always willing to answer them! Be seeing you around! Sambrook the otter Talk! P.s. If it works, may I see it? I love getting feedback! Creating a Link You put two of these: on either side of the link. If it is an actual link, it will show up in blue. Example: [[Matthias]]. If not, in red. Usually its a spelling error, but sometimes the page just doesnt exist. If you have any other questions feel free to ask. Charie Swordmaid Chat! 04:09, 31 December 2008 (UTC) p.s. I purposefully did FOUR of these so you could see how it will look. RE: HAPPY NEW YEAR, VERMINFATE!!!!!!!!!! Shieldmaid of Redwall Tell Me Something I Don't Know! A note You could just have martin give Wengle the sword in a dream. That way, methusaleh won't know where it is. (but then, he's so old he probably forgot.) Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 19:45, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Grr Why do you think I wrote the story? Just to be a troublemaker? Rillflag standing up saved his life, cuz Vallug amed the arrow when he was stooped over after the water cress, but when h stood, it lodged near, but NOT in his heart. QED, Rillflag is alive. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 12:51, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Don't let it stop you It did that with mine, but aslong as you keep it divided into sectors and make sure eeach individual sector isn't too long, you'lll be fine. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 12:56, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the help Shieldmaiden. I just cut and pasted chapter 23 and moved it to part 2. Thank you again! --Verminfate 21:02, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Any time! Any time, any time! Repay me by adding more to your story! (And you may want to get your sig done.) ;) Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 21:06, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Yikes! Where did Elmstripe's Story go? I need to work on it! Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 01:05, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Phew! It's back again! Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 01:08, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Um, Help! If any of you have tried to see my user page and didn't see it, it's for a good reason. It won't let me do it. It says that the reason is to keep from clogging up the wanted pages. What's up with that? So I kinda need some help. Thanks. --Verminfate 02:21, 10 January 2009 (UTC) I saw that too. Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 02:25, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah you may want to get your sig done too. New pics everyday! I think. Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 02:27, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Maybe you should ask User:LordTBT if you haven't already. If he didn't put it there, maybe you shoud tell him what used to be there. It might help. Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 02:28, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Waddya think? How's this? (it's not the final picture) --Verminfate 04:06, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Who did that? You? It's awesome! Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 04:08, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks! I tried putting the pictures of Sabretache and Zigu together but they didn't line up. Can someone get that picture of them together for this site? --Verminfate 04:13, 10 January 2009 (UTC) You need to fiddle with the sig a bit though, as it's only got your name and a pic and the time you posted it. Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 04:17, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Next story! Her are some sneak peeks at my next fanfic! * The sequel to Loamhedge. * The prequel to Rakkety Tam. (Obviously!) * The returns of- Lonna Bowstripe, Hortwill Longblade Braebuck, and some other characters from Loamhedge. * Some surprise returns! ;) * The ancestor of Gulo the Savage. * The descendant of Urgan the wolf. * Most of it takes place in the Land of Ice and Snow. * The introduction of at least two new species. * Lots of action! * Be prepared! --Verminfate 05:48, 17 January 2009 (UTC) What is the goal of your story? or maybe a main character. Many titles reminicse this- such as "Mattimeo" "Mariel of Redwall" "Triss" "Taggerung" etc. or a place- ie,"Redwall," "Mossflower", "Salamandastron, I don't know th ebasic blurb (your story summed up in a sentence), so here's a few lame title ideas *Land of Ice and Snow *Lonna's Return What is the goal? Mine, RTN, is for Martin the Warrior to Return to Noonvale. Taggerung Quest- Rillflag's quest for the Taggerung drives the plot in many cases. Martin the Warrior-'' Martin the Warrior's'' story Hope this helped! Did you read the stuff I added today (My sis is kicking me off, so no updates tonight- though I might be able to weasel my way in again . . . ) Ever helpful, and oh so modest, Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:11, 19 January 2009 (UTC) BTW, check out Tirborath(Sambrook's story RW). Sambrook turned it ver to me. If you already knew this, apologies. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:13, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Some titles I figured out some different titles for my story. Here they are. *The Kingdom of Ice. *The Ice Kingdom. *The Land of Eternal Ice. Tell me what you think! Verminfate 18:42, 22 January 2009 (UTC) I like The Land of Eternal Ice. Can't wait for you to start writing it! BTW, could you please read A Coneslinger's Revenge and A Swordmaid's Journey? Shieldmaiden and I are co-writing A Swordmaid's Journey.--Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 23:51, 22 January 2009 (UTC) no, I don't. I get my stuff from the library. Am putting together a cryptozoologiacal dictionary for my fantasy series, which is set in a nother world. If it ever gets never mind, yew would'nt be interested. Do you know anything else about the ahuitzotl? I can't find ANYTHING! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:34, 26 January 2009 (UTC) I had justy finished it, weird huh? MOREMOREMORE! Lonna Is so gonna kick some tail. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 22:39, 28 January 2009 (UTC) hey, can ye check out my updates for Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part IV and Taggerung Quest? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 22:42, 28 January 2009 (UTC) note I won't be one much topmorrow, but If i can,. I'll get mom to let me print everything I'm working on so I can writ, and I'l post what I have when I can. BTW, any ideas? I have only a little plan for TQ, and alitle for tirborath, and I have a very basic plot for MTWII. any ideas? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 23:07, 28 January 2009 (UTC) actualy, that's what inspired me. When I read doomwyte, my heart locked on the words Martin the Warrior was off on a quest. Before I though he had stayed at Redwall, but if he left- esp. without Gonff or Dinny- it had to b important. And so, Martin the Warrior II Return to Noonvale was born. I joined the wiki when I saw the fan fic secotr, my first act was tsarting MTWII. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 01:02, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Hey I'm about to update- have ypu seen the updat efor User blog:Shieldmaiden/Taggerung Quest? And check out this A Swordmaid's Journey Which are mine and which are Pinedances?Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 19:10, 9 February 2009 (UTC) New idea! Ok, I just got a cool idea. You know those books where you read the first chapter and then you choose which way the character goes and it says "If you go to the right path turn to page 17" or something like that. I was thinking of doing a Redwall version of that! Tell me what you guys think, I up for ideas.-- Verminfate 20:03, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Sounds good to me!hmm . . . ideas . . . . slavers, maybe? Perhaps, uh, I don't know. I know, I failed you. Oh ya=- Update on MTWII. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 20:19, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Uodate MTW2.Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 05:01, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Update mtw2. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 05:42, 14 February 2009 (UTC) IHAVE Successfully completed MTW2, RTN. THe end. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 14:58, 15 February 2009 (UTC) You like The Door Within Trilogy too! Who's yore fav. character(s)? mine are Aiden, Robby, Mallick, Nock and Farix.--Silverfalcon Pikehawk 20:57, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Hellow. Hi Verminfate, I'm getting more and more surprised at the amount of christian home-schooled kids on this site! It's so weird. (In a good way.) I'm just trying to get to know different users, and all that stuff. I have two fan fics up, BANE, and Touched by Magic. You can check um out if you like.--MERLOCK 23:00, 24 February 2009 (UTC) P.S. I do art for people if they want. Hi... Go Rawnblade! Eulaliaaaaaaaaa!!!! Check out my "name" for my talk page! Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 22:06, 25 February 2009 (UTC) I like it, hahaha!!!!!!!! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 04:16, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Heya, fellow homeschooler! Lol, I'm homeschooled too. Dannflow is also. Happy day and suchlike to you! Gott wisst Gott Wisst's talkpage 05:23, 27 February 2009 (UTC) COOL! Let's see, that makes how many homeschoolers on here? Me, Shieldmaiden, Gott wisst, Dannflow, Pinedance Coneslinger, Silverfalcon Pikehawk, Wild Doogy Plumm, and... If anyone is not on the list and is homescooled, just let me know. Again, this is soooo awesome! Verminfate 01:06, 1 March 2009 (UTC) I haven't Quite read the Castaways books yet. ;)(yet i want to)--Silverfalcon Pikehawk 16:05, 1 March 2009 (UTC) New System Hello, for approximately 1 month our new blogging system for Fan Fiction and Essays has been in place. You are receiving this notification because you have not yet moved your work over to this system. In two weeks, all content not moved over to the blogs will be deleted, with no chance of retrieval. You can learn more about the system at the . Thanks for your cooperation. -- LordTBT Talk! 06:39, 3 March 2009 (UTC) I'm bored. Hellow, whaddaya doin? Oooo! I'm listening to a song I like, I think it's audio adrenalin. I'm at my cousen's house. by by. --MERLOCK 02:26, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Sure I'll check out your fan fic! Ya, I'll check it out! I've allready read a liddle bit, and I think It's really cool! Thank you sooooooooooo much for checking out my fan fic! like nobody reads it. :P --MERLOCK 02:54, 8 March 2009 (UTC) I haven't touched the land of Valkarano! Honestly! Oh, and can you check out my fan-fics, all on my blogs, and my userpage, particually the section intitled, "!="? Thanks, and sorry again for trespassing! Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 22:17, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Update Hey, Fan Poems 2! is up, tell me if you want anything on it, I've already got one up, comment if you wish --MERLOCK 17:28, 9 March 2009 (UTC) YouTube You may link to YouTube videos on your userpage, however you may not embed them. You may not link at all to copyright violations of the animated series. Thanks. --LordTBT Talk! 06:30, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Mmm hmm part of it (I love it!), and sorry it took so long to get back to you. Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 12:52, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Re: You tube http://www.youtube.com/watch?v='XaytdtPnJys' see the text inbold? that's the URL. go to the Youtube page and copy the url and paste it. Hope this helped! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 17:55, 14 March 2009 (UTC) OOOhh, I've seen it- It's AWESOME!! Update?? I'm checking out . . . Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 13:03, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Yeah, you are a Christain! I am aswell.--Tree Climber Wich way to Holt Rudderwake? 16:00, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Both fan fics, checked out! I looked at both of um, and I loved them!! (well, there wasn't too much of Darkblades) I loved the other one though!!! I can't remember what it's called though... Oh! There's been an update on ShadoWolveS if u wanna look. But I've had an idea, can we make a fan fic together??? I'd ask Lord TBT if we could have an archive where we could discuss what was going to happen, and put our ideas up, and then, one of us could type it out! The reason I was wondering, is because Darkblades remind me of ShadoWolveS, and Rylo reminds me of someone who would hang out with Gonffletch. --MERLOCK( The Dragon Rider) 70px | Fantasy is real, who believes me? 16:04, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Can You? Hey,Verminfate. Can you read my fan-fiction Laterose Of Noonvale?--Rose Of Noonvale Do you have Mariel of Redwall? IF so, I think we should make a page for the Abbey Charter that's in chapter 4. Please help with this.--Martin2 You seek audience with The Hooded One? 19:58, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Try Something as if your Redwall "Character" that is your user is talking. Mine, being the Fan Fiction Character Elledis, is "You seek audience with the hooded one?" try making it a quote. of course, you can always use Talk! I used a variant, Speak! once. (and scratch out my last message- I found a way.) --Martin2 You seek audience with The Hooded One? 03:09, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Ah! Okay. I only saw some of it and I didn't really like it that much either. Ah well...Hey can you check out my fan fictions, User blog:Silverfalcon Pikehawk/The Vermin's Gambit part I, User blog:Silverfalcon Pikehawk/The Mistwarrior of Redwall, and User blog:Silverfalcon Pikehawk/The Hour of Twilight please? If'n ya do please rate and leave comments. Thanks Silverfalcon Pikehawk Watcha got on yer mind? Speaking of Sigs How is this one? --The Hooded One Gaze into Darkness! 02:53, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Sort of. I also thought it just sounded really cool. I like Beware the Darkblades! Make sure you don't background the whole post, though. --The Hooded One Gaze into Darkness! 03:02, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Check the code of your sig. You may have a problem.--The Hooded One Gaze into Darkness! 03:03, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Actually, it wasn't your sig that did it. Silverfalcon's new sig right before that didn't close properly and navy blued everything after it. --The Hooded One Gaze into Darkness! 03:06, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Your talk page link You could have it be the name of a place like Salamandastron. Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 14:44, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Hello! Hey,Verminfate,Wild Doogy Plumm said ask you if you wanted to be friends with me because you're nice.I hope you are!If you wanna ba my friend,leave a message on my talk page.Bye and thanks!Eulaliiiiiiaaaaaaa! From,Bluestripe the Wild,future Badger Lord Fan Fiction Wiki Well, there's no blogs, so you have to create a page called, say, "Of Warriors and Corsiars" and put your fan-fic on it. Then, if you want to, you can put links to some characters on there. You CAN create a page for some characters as long as you put it like this: Lord Brocktree (Of Warriors and Corsiars) If you need any more help, leave a message on my RFFW talk page. Thanks! Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 11:31, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Hello again Hey,Verminfate,can you give me a couple of good ideas for a fan fic?I can't think of any.Oh,and update on my fan fic. From Bluestripe the Wild,future Badger Lord Easter! Have a good Easter!--Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 17:02, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Easter Happy Easter! From Bluestripe the Wild,future Badger Lord Histos vos crest! Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 17:13, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Hey Happy Easter! --ladyamber88 Please leave a message and I'll try to reply ASAP! 18:10, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Do you mind? Can you go back to my user page and answer the "polls" I had there? I know you already did but I modified it to actual polls now. Thanks! Arrowtail Talk to me! 19:09, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Update On my fan fic.-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 21:15, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Course! only reason he isn't on now is spoilers for AoS and Unsung. He'd a Galedeep too! Oh yeah, and what do you think of the (terrible) pic of Keyla I uploaded? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 23:40, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Update! Update on the land of ice and snow! Blizzard6654 Update! Update on the land of ice and snow! Blizzard 6654 Urgan Lakru! Love that guy. You should get Sambrook to draw him..... or have you already? anyway...... URGAN LAKRU! Prard Grrr... 20:41, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Could you read my new fan fic User blog:Shieldmaiden/The Unsung? I bet I'm the first whose thought of writing a fic before Lord Brocktree. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 01:44, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Actually mine takes place before Brocktree as well...... um Prard Grrr... 01:59, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Update! HUGE update on the land of ice and snow! Update Unsung Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 01:35, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Update ST. Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 22:24, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Do you want to be alerted for Updates for Unsung? Update Unsung Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 18:26, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Update Unsung Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 22:21, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Yo Update TQ No I did not Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 23:01, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Update on The Storm--Martin II Want to race? 23:11, 10 May 2009 (UTC) I made a sequel to Tagg Quest- Battle for Southsward. Please Read. Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 03:09, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Update Battle of Southsward Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 04:02, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Update BoS Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 05:23, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Update Battle of Southsward Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 01:45, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Update Unsung. Battle for southsward Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 04:36, 14 May 2009 (UTC)